Ya no me importa
by YdenaClass
Summary: El niño que deseó ser Hokage un día se encontraba frente a la montaña en la que anheló que su propio rostro fuera esculpido, en una clara demostración de lo que se pudo haber convertido de no haber perdido su oportunidad bajo un millón de rocas. Obito. Obito/Minato/alumno-maestro.


**YA NO ME IMPORTA**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Personaje: Obito Uchiha. Obito/Minato/maestro-alumno.**

**Palabras: 1331.**

* * *

Tras una máscara de lineas curvas, _Nadie _protegió su rostro de la luz de Konoha. Obito Uchiha siempre deseó dar su vida por la aldea en un intento de defenderla de todo peligro existente, a _Nadie_ simple e indiscriminadamente no le importaba su destino. Obito fue inocente e ingenuo hasta el final, indispuesto a aceptar la corrupción existente en un mundo de ninjas al que él no debió pertenecer jamás, en cambio _Nadie_ no poseía corazón. _Nadie_ era, a fin de cuentas, nadie. No existía, porque Obito murió aquella noche en la que la luna dominó el cielo oscuro sosteniendo en brazos el cadáver de la chica que amó; no vivía, debido a que era incapaz de recordar como el corazón que aún bombardeaba sangre en su pecho podía latir débilmente. Era solo un recipiente, de un alma que eligió abandonar la determinación de luchar por un ideal que no merecía la pena.

La destrucción de la villa era inevitable... los edificios caían, la tierra temblaba con fervor; y clamaba, rugiendo junto al zorro de nueve colas por la inminente victoria. Las aves nocturnas desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, pudieron percibirse gritos de angustia lejanos, lágrimas y sollozos de dolor, euforia y miedo en el aire.

Asimismo el sonido de su larga capa deslizándose pausadamente a través del silencio estático y monótono complementó a todas aquellas demás variantes de forma perfecta.

Después de todo, _Nadie_ era la mano que movía los hilos del odio. No podía luchar contra ellos, extinguirlos, pero si era oscuramente capaz de manejarlos. Las palabras de Madara, su comprensión de la realidad llamada infierno, eran certeras como dagas: donde hay luz, también existen sombras y el odio nació para proteger al amor. Una relación casual imposible de evitar por métodos convencionales. Obito nunca fue convencional, _Nadie_ quizá estaba por una vez de acuerdo con la persona que en un pasado llegó a ser. Pero _Nadie_ cambiaría el destino del mundo, lo salvaría de su perdición: matando, asesinando, pasando por encima de cualquier cosa o persona. Creando un mundo nuevo donde cada hombre fuera capaz de ser el héroe de su propia historia, destruyendo y cortando dichos hilos con tijeras de plata. _Nadie _no conocía de límites, pues era inhumano, aunque a veces una voz amortiguada y vivaz llegaba hasta las profundidades de su conciencia advirtiéndole que quizá, y solo quizá, pudiera realmente estar equivocado. Pese a todo, una parte de Obito se negaba a morir. _Nadie_ entonces se enfurecía demasiado, acallándola con obstinación. Había dejado marchar a Obito tiempo atrás, su envalentonada voz sin embargo no cesó del todo pese a hacerlo.

_Soy Uchiha Obito. Me convertiré en Hokage, y cuando eso suceda haré que esculpan en mi piedra de Hokage mis gafas y mi Sharingan. Tendré autoridad sobre los lideres de las demás aldeas._

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la montaña en la cual Minato se hallaba encaramado observando al Kyubi, desafiando a éste a que continuara destruyendo su hogar. _Nadie _alzó la mirada hacía el hombre conocido como el cuarto Hokage. Su mirada escarlata era impersonal, desprovista de emociones, completamente fría y desapasionada. _Nadie_ no sentía nada, Obito en contraposición percibía todo con demasiada pasión. _Nadie_ sabía que tenía que actuar, Obito parecía estar llorando internamente por su próxima acción. Enfrentarse a Minato Namikaze era ineludible, lo supo desde el exacto momento en que invocó a la bestia sobre el terreno que gran parte de su vida le amparó bajo sus murallas. Probablemente, él lo supo mucho tiempo atrás, cuando decidió ir demasiado lejos como para retroceder en su elección. _Nadie_ eligió evadir la realidad, Obito no supo aceptarla.

_Me gusta tener un compañero de equipo con mi mismo sueño. Soy Minato, seré tu superior a partir de ahora._

_¡Sí!_

Los ojos rojos de _Nadie_, cubiertos por un halo de tristeza proveniente de Obito, se agrandaron repentinamente al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a formar un sencillo sello. En la cima de la montaña Hokage, Minato permanecía impasible analizando la situación. Pese a que _Nadie_ era más fuerte, en aquel decisivo instante en que dos hombres y un monstruo se medían con avidez, Obito se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de su maestro. El líder lucía imponente, mientras que su mujer e hijo recién nacido y la seguridad de la aldea de la Hoja pendía de un hilo increíblemente fino; uno más en su larga lista de control, y que al final de la lucha cortaría.

_Tú estás haciendo lo que yo siempre quise hacer, pero lamentablemente mi rostro no aparecerá esculpido junto al tuyo. _

_No en este mundo cruel._

_Nunca en esta vida._

Irónicamente, el niño que deseó ser Hokage un día se encontraba frente a la montaña en la que anheló que su propio rostro fuera esculpido, en una clara demostración de en lo que se pudo haber convertido de no haber perdido su oportunidad bajo un millón de rocas. El asesino conocido como _Nadie_ llegó a la conclusión de que nada era importante. Obito podría ser ese héroe que soñó en el siguiente mundo, y _Nadie_ no se opondría entonces a que lo fuera, porque ya habría cumplido el cometido para el cual fue creado.

_Minato-sensei, este lugar, este mundo..._

Una bijudama de gran alcance fue proyectada hacia la imagen que se extendía ante su rango de visión nublado enteramente por la insolencia. Minato logró, con una entereza sorprendente, teletransportar el ataque lejos de la aldea.

_...ya no me importa._

No poseía nada en contra de su maestro, tampoco odiaba a su mujer y mucho menos a la criatura que acababa de venir al mundo entre temblores. Pero Minato no le dejaría actuar libremente, y en consecuencia constituía un obstáculo más en sus planes que debía solventar. Obito derramó una solitaria lágrima que nunca nadie vio tras su máscara, _Nadie _se desplazó hacía el lugar donde su contrincante se hallaba, situándose a su espalda.

Una mano joven, libre de imperfecciones, se elevó en el aire para finalmente posarse con suavidad en el hombro del hombre de cabello dorado y ojos amables.

_También me gustó tenerte en mi equipo, maestro._

* * *

_Kakashi arrastró sus pasos lejos del cementerio de la aldea, y sobre todo de la tumba de Rin. Debía ir junto a su amigo, y comentarle igualmente que el hijo de su maestro nacería pronto. De todas formas, el brillante genio que siempre fue no podía evitar sentir dolor y remordimiento cada vez que observaba la piedra que portaba el nombre de la que en el pasado fue su compañera de equipo. Kakashi no solo dejó a la joven morir, fue su propia mano la que la mató._

_Instantes mas tarde, una segunda presencia barrió el solitario espacio repleto de tristeza._

_El destino de su viaje igualmente era la tumba de Rin Nohara._

_-Rin-murmuró Obito, dubitativo-. No debería estar aquí, pero realmente yo quería despedirme para siempre._

_El viento aulló, coreando sus palabras._

_-Te contaré un secreto, hace meses supe que Minato-sensei será padre. También fui consciente de lo que esa afirmación implicaba, Kushina daría a luz y como Jinchuriki del Kyubi su sello se debilitaría. Pronto yo regresaré, esa noche, y me haré con el Kyubi para atacar a la aldea. Entonces yo ya no existiré, Nadie si lo hará. Es necesario, y aunque tenga que convertirme en una basura que abandonó todo atrás, el resultado será merecedor de tal sacrificio. Acabaré con la corrupción de este mundo, y evitaré que nadie tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo, tú o Kakashi..._

_Las flores depositadas en el jarrón de piedra por el ninja conocido como el héroe del Sharingan fueron apartadas violentamente por el héroe que deseó cambiar el mundo de una forma atípica y destructiva, y cuyo nombre se hallaba grabado en el cenotafio de piedra helada por toda la eternidad._

* * *

**Notas de autora. **Y con esto, me voy y volveré.

Saludos.


End file.
